


Violet

by lunabelieves



Series: Zach/Magenta one shots [3]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Magenta has a secret admirer.
Relationships: Magenta/Zach (Sky High)
Series: Zach/Magenta one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927603
Kudos: 7





	Violet

They’re wrapped in bright green and blue paper and tied with a ribbon. Set on her desk where everyone can see. Not that it would be hard not to notice the bouquet anyway. The paper makes the color stand out, makes them vivid. A glaring violet color, much like the shirt she’s wearing today.

Layla peers at them and gingerly touches one of the leaves. “Pretty,” She admires and Magenta just shrugs.

“They’re Irises.”

“As any one can plainly see.” The redhead retorts.

Irises. There aren’t even a handful of people that know her favorite flower is the iris, and not just for their color. Her mother and Layla are the only ones and she’s pretty sure neither of them left these on her desk during school hours. That only means that one of them blabbed to some poor deluded dork that she liked them.

“Is there a card?” Layla inquires sweetly and with all innocence.

She reaches gently into the paper so as not to crush her beautiful gift and fishes out a small card. A sweet sentiment has been scrawled on it, ending with ‘Your Secret Admirer’. Magenta rolls her eyes.

“Pathetic and cliché.”

As she sits, she doesn’t see the glance Layla throws Zach as he enters. She doesn’t notice the hurt look in the boy’s eyes.

When she amends, “He should just say who he is and not waste this whole ‘man of mystery’ game.”, She doesn’t see his smile return either.


End file.
